


Pieces of the rain

by Asinarc



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex In A Cave
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>落水后山洞里的blow jobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of the rain

Thomas看见草坪。他看见迷宫高耸入云的墙，四周寒冷彻骨，太阳若有若无地挂在天上。有什么人大声喊他的名字，声音熟悉得让他忍不住想微笑。在意识到任何事不对劲以前他发现自己回到了迷宫。

紧接着他粗喘着气从梦中惊醒，说不定尖叫了那么一两声。他头疼欲裂，有什么人托着他的后背，一直在他耳边吼着说“没事了！没事了！”。草坪和阳光迅速消失，他躺在一块硬石面上，周遭一片漆黑，密密麻麻的雨点大滴大滴砸在他的头肩上。他正疯狂咳出鼻子喉咙里呛进去的水。

Newt在他旁边，一只手放在他身后轻拍。Thomas正忙着吐出肺里的水而没空回话。他的脑子还是一片空白，迷宫的景象重叠在他们四人从坠船的巨大水花之间。“你还好吗？”Newt过了一会儿问，一半的音量被吞没在雨幕里。

Thomas用力眨着眼睛，打了个哆嗦，这才意识到自己浑身湿透。Newt身上的热度从狭小的距离之间渗到他的身上。

他摇了摇头示意没事，撑着身子准备坐起来。他习惯性地抬手握住Newt的胳膊，这回Newt重重畏缩了一下。

Thomas只愣了一秒。

“你还好吗？”他几乎跳起来地大声问道，把对方的问题原封不动地抛回去，胡乱地从身上的口袋里摸出手电，借着微弱的光线小心翼翼寻找自己刚才触到的伤处：Newt的小臂以一种不正常的姿势扭曲着。

Newt没有回答，Thomas猜对方用他最熟悉的那种方式翘了一下嘴角。

“你骨折了。”Thomas说。他没有移开手指，指腹轻轻贴在Newt的手腕上。

Newt笑了一声：“我发现了。”

“我应该帮你处理。”Thomas没有应和他的笑话，他抿紧嘴，举起手电，试图在不剧烈移动的前提下找到能够替代夹板的东西，紧接着突然想起什么：

“Minho和Teresa在哪儿？”

“不知道。”Newt回答，他的口气听上去依旧镇定，“我醒过来以后只发现你在不远处。”他停顿了一下，Thomas听见他声音里朦胧的如释重负，“你大概撞到了头。”

Thomas下意识伸手摸向后脑，持续不断的疼痛就是从那里传来的。他撵撵手指，不知道有没有出血。Minho和Teresa大概也因同样的原因被河水冲散，生死不明。

Newt接过手电的动作迫使他的脑子像是酒瓶被拔出的塞子一样猛地中断思绪，Thomas下意识打了个寒噤，回过神的时候试着冲对方笑一下。Newt笑吟吟回望过来，这让Thomas一时没搞明白究竟是谁在安慰谁。

他摸出刀子，小心翼翼割开Newt的袖子。Thomas触摸Newt的伤处，后者发出小小的嘶气声。细瘦又结实的手臂倾拉着，像条被打晕的蟒蛇。

他用树枝做夹板，缠紧绷带的时候Newt发出一声闷哼。Thoms猛地抬起头，恰好撞进Newt的眼睛里。对方正盯着他，Thomas下意识把对方汗湿的头发向后梳了梳，Newt愣了一下却没躲，也有可能是太惊讶了没有来得及躲开。Thomas在做出更多后悔事以前抽回了手。他站起身，握住Newt的未受伤的那只手，把他也从地上拉起来。

Newt有些踉跄地站稳。“我们得赶紧找到他们。”

“我们应该先找个地方歇一下。”Thomas说。他瞥了一眼Newt的伤臂，很快移开眼睛。

“如果幸运的话，附近大概会有山洞。”

Thomas向来运气好。

 

他们的冷衣服潮乎乎地粘在他们的皮肤上。Newt靠着岩壁滑坐在地上，发出重物坠地的响亮一声。Thomas找来了枯枝干叶试着点起火，火石和钻木都毫无任何作用——至少是在Thomas的手里，偶尔有星星点点的火花很快就被潮气扑灭，冒出大量的烟。

Thomas侧过头瞥了一眼Newt，后者正举着手电为他照明，脸隐藏在光线背后的黑暗中。不过Thomas确定自己没听错——

“别笑！不是我的错！”Thomas辩白，“我按你说的方法做的！”

“我的方法才没错。”Newt说，假装那声喷笑不是自己发出来的。

Thomas回头瞪着手电筒照过来的方向，Newt用光晃他的眼睛，他忙着用手挡，半笑半抱怨地“喂”了一声，光线又一转照到他的胸口。现在他们的视野里除了光柱以外再空无一物，Thomas试图看清对方的五官或者表情，心跳声几乎大过洞外暴雨。

“火星。”Newt突然说。

Thomas连忙转头照看火堆。

树叶的边缘点着的时候发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，过了好一会儿才算真正窜起火苗。烧起的火堆渐渐照亮半个洞壁，Thomas抹了一把脸，长出一口气，一屁股坐在地上。Newt关掉手电筒，拖着胳膊和坡脚踱到了Thomas的旁边。

Newt用手指捅他，“把湿衣服脱了架在火上烤干。”他指挥道。

Thomas毫无意见地照办了，他将上衣脱掉，肌肉湿漉漉地黏着水汽，向Newt的方向挪了一点。Newt反应过大向后退了一大步，把Thomas吓一跳。

“嘿？”他不明所以地皱起眉试探地问，以为对方生了病却要避他，伸出手想触碰对方额头试试体温。Newt像是被烫了似的向后一躲，这次Thomas被吓了第二回。

在事情变得更尴尬以前Newt低声嘟哝了一句——Thomas可不想知道他在说什么——然后把头靠过来，额头碰在他的手心上。事实上Newt的额头只是恰恰贴在Thomas的手心上，他的体温似乎有点高，也有可能是因为Thomas刚泡完冰水的手太冰了。他停了几秒——很长的几秒，直到手心被熨暖才想起来要抽回。

Newt一脸自在地回望，好像刚才的尴尬全是错觉。

Thomas自然而然假装这一切都是错觉。他不芥蒂地挨着Newt坐下，一时间没人说话，只有篝火里泛潮的木头干裂时的响声。Thomas想起他刚才半梦半醒的时候看到的迷宫，有一天晚上不远处烧得比这亮得多的篝火，区别是那时人声鼎沸，周遭浮躁又热闹。

他的头又开始疼，支离破碎的画面在他脑海里尖叫着一闪而过。

他眨了眨眼睛，好不容易找回焦距，发现Newt面无表情地盯着他。

Thomas做了个鬼脸，“清洗记忆之后很多脑子变得不好使。”他谨慎地没有提到夜复一夜的噩梦。

Newt将信将疑地皱眉，方才嬉皮笑脸一扫而空。过了一会儿，他抬起手掌覆在Thomas的太阳穴上。

“你的记忆是解决一切问题的关键。”Newt说。他垂下来的眼睫毛挡住了匕首一样的视线，Thomas喉咙一紧，好像此时才意识到对方是曾经的领头人。除此以外他又感到一丝自己“仅限于此”的被利用感在心里响了几声。

Newt向他的方向靠过来，一只手扶住他的颌骨。“Tommy，Tommy？”Newt小声地重复他的名字，他凑近到Thomas能感受到对方的热度，五官模模糊糊地放大在他眼前，“嘿Tommy，看着我，冷静一点。”

Thomas做了一个深呼吸，向后撤了撤。Newt的脸在火光的映照下闪烁不定，表情却一如既往的专注。Thomas几乎条件反射地想起篝火旁的某个将至未至的亲吻，他抬手握住Newt贴在他脸侧的手腕，拇指无意识地摩挲对方的腕关节。

Newt的手动了动，然后收了回来。Thomas先松了一口气，在失望感浮起来之前Newt反手握紧Thomas的腕部，毫不犹豫地将他扯进一个亲吻。

Thomas愣了一下。Newt的嘴唇因为缺水而粗粝，捏住他的手指却湿漉漉。他试探性地张开嘴，指尖攀上Newt的后颈加深这个吻。好消息是这一次没有人向后躲开。Thomas闭上眼，反正对方已经越过了视线盲区，他眼睛有些发酸——片刻以前他看着Newt的眼睛里有火星在跳动。

Newt先撤开一点。他的手还牢牢钳着Thomas的手腕，Thomas怀疑那里已经青了。

他的嘴唇动了动，Thomas在走神，没听清他说什么。

“什么？”他问。

“你压到我的手臂了。”Newt说。

他看着Thomas惊慌失措的样子笑起来，眼底带着不易察觉的闪烁。Thomas的下一个吻落在Newt的指关节。他有点不太确定，但Newt的呼吸从佯装的镇定变为急促，所以Thomas觉得自己大概没做错什么。

他们的衣服还放在不远处的火上等待烤干，Newt的指尖划过他的肌肉纹路。他抬起头给Thomas一个匆忙的亲吻，Thomas搂住Newt的腰挡住他脱身的动作。

Newt贴着Thomas的嘴角翘起自己的，细长的手指顺着腹肌一路向下。Thomas下意识想拦，Newt的手灵活地一转一合，概概握住Thomas的勃起。

Thomas倒吸一口气，想说的话瞬间掉得一干二净。Newt的舌尖舔过Thomas的牙齿，阻止他想要咬住下嘴唇的动作。欲望来得不合时宜又铺天盖地，Newt的拇指擦过对方的铃口，Thomas闷哼一声，声音被吞在Newt的口腔里。

Newt后退分开他们的嘴唇，抽回手随口舔过仍沾着前液的手指。Thomas瞪着眼睛看他，觉得自己像一只头昏头巴脑的鹿。Newt接着又凑上前，这一次他含住的是Thomas的阴茎。

Thomas的呻吟没能忍住。山洞里的轻微回音让他面红耳燥，然而快感来得太急，他根本没空脸红。Newt的舌头刺沙沙地刮过他的分身，舌尖擦过柱头的下方又蹭回顶端。他抵住溢出前液的马眼，用几乎要把他舔干净的力道。他每回用力的时候Thomas都会忍不住地颤一下。Thomas能听见Newt吞吐的声音和自己粗重的呼吸声，同样也能听见外面暴雨砸向地面的声音。

Newt刚刚只含了一半。Thomas背靠着岩壁支起上半身，分开腿方便Newt的动作。Newt的伤手姿势别扭地放在身侧，另一只手支撑着身体。动作生硬又有些粗暴，大约想着速战速决。Thomas的后背被岩壁蹭得火辣辣的疼，他伸出一只手插进Newt的头发，本能地试图把对方压得更深一点。

Newt发出一声干呕的声音，Thomas立刻反应过来，连忙收回手，最终还是没舍得把手从Newt的头发里抽出来。他的手指垮垮地缠住Newt半长的头发，随着Newt的动作轻微拉扯。

Newt抬眼睛瞥他，报复一般地刻意放慢速度，扁着嗓子将Thomas整根吞入。Thomas一窒，Newt的喉咙随着他的动作一紧，Thomas险些直接射进对方的嗓子。

Newt发出一声闷笑，将Thomas的阴茎吐出来。他给了Thomas一个带着精液味道的亲吻，合拢手指握住他的胀大的勃起，几下以后Thomas就射在了他的手心。

Thomas在他凑来亲吻时手掌抚在对方的胯骨。现在故技重施地也握住了Newt的阴茎。Newt的脸埋在他的脖颈间粗喘着气，在Thomas为他手淫的时候像只什么动物一样舔咬着他的颈侧。他有限的记忆里没怎么干过这种事，动作晦涩又死板，只知道一味地加快手速，Newt却射得比他还快。

乱七八糟的精液黏嗒嗒地粘在他们的身上。Thomas胡乱抹了一把，Newt又皱眉，皱眉之后又笑。Thomas的视线瞟到他的手臂，刚绑上的夹板被他刚才折腾得绷带几乎散开。

“我以为你受过医疗训练。”Newt在Thomas替他重新包扎时语焉不详地说。

他脸上始终挂着一种诡异的表情，像是他要爆笑又硬生生憋在嗓子里。按理说这种表情怎么都不应该出现在此时此刻——此时此刻——他们四个人被分开，Minho和Teresa不知所踪；没有食物，不远处是由于暴雨异样湍急的河流；Newt的小臂弯曲成了一个奇怪的角度，而Thomas只有两针止痛药。

“在下一个补给站以前，药品得省着点用。”Newt说。他挡开了Thomas递来的针管，几乎称得上是轻松地笑了笑，“只是小伤而已。”

Newt一直在笑，Thomas甚至不知道他在笑什么。这称得上是他们自从离开迷宫的几周以来最糟糕的时刻了。他们两人坐在地上，一些碎石和植物干枯的根茎戳着他们的大腿。Newt全然信任地将小臂伸出去。

也说不定是最好的时刻。

Newt连眼睛里都夹杂着暖融融的笑意，目不转睛地看着Thomas把绷带打成了一个死结。两人沉默了一下，然后Thomas呼出一口气，挫败地开口。

“……别看着我。”Thomas说。

Newt发出呛住的声音，下一秒呛声终于变成歇斯底里的大笑。Thomas一开始在瞪他，过一会儿也忍不住和他一起笑起来。他们在山洞里像两个彻头彻尾的疯子，裹满了潮湿泥土的腥气和树枝烧灼的味道。

他向后躺在地上，手指勾住Newt的一只手，低笑到最后浑身颤抖。有一瞬间竟然真的相信了自己经常挂在嘴边的那句“会好起来的”。

 

END


End file.
